<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Origin of Reginald Copperbottom by FanGirlStephie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898963">The Origin of Reginald Copperbottom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie'>FanGirlStephie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Reginald Suave, Terrence is Reginald's father, Terrence's right hand man, guess who he is ;), toppat clan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen a few things with Terrence Suave being Henry's dad. And those are great, I like them. But I had a thought, what if Terrence was Reginald's dad instead? So I wrote this sort of headcanon/au thing.</p><p>There are some other things different in this au from the canon. Mostly backstory stuff. But those will be more explored later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Copperbottom &amp; Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Origin of Reginald Copperbottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terrence Suave was charming and lived up to his name of being suave. But he also took way too big of risks. He loved the thrill of dangerous situations and getting out of them by just a hair. Most Toppat Clan members say that he’s addicted to that feeling. He was the leader though, so nobody was confident enough to say anything against him. Even if he was terrible at it.</p><p>That was, except for his right-hand man. Nobody knew the right-hand man’s real name. He was just, Right Hand Man. Right always spoke out against the ever increasingly dangerous and nonsensical heists. But Terrence always brushed him off and said that it would be fine in the end. Then Right would end up saving his butt and the lives of a bunch of Toppats.</p><p>Why did they all put up with it? Why did the previous right-hand put it up with it for so long? Why didn’t they overthrow Terrence and claim Right as the new leader? There was one very big reason. Terrence’s son... Reginald Suave.</p><p>Reginald was dearly loved by each Toppat member. The Toppat Clan watched him grow up. He was a part of their family. Of course, they loved him. They were there for him through what happened to his mother. They taught him and talked with him and laughed with him. But ultimately, they protected him. For as long as they could, that is.</p><p>It was when the previous right-hand left Terrence when Reginald’s eyes were finally open. He was barely eighteen and was going to be on his first heist. There was a big fight between the leader and his right hand. The previous right-hand man just couldn’t stand to see his fellow Toppats in such pain any more. Especially with Reginald about to be at risk now.</p><p>“I’M DONE, TERRENCE!” Terrence’s right-hand yelled at the reckless leader. He had a green cameo top hat and a light brown mustache and beard.</p><p>“Oh, come on now! Huey~” Terrence replied dismissively. He put a hand on “Huey’s” shoulder. But his right-hand man smacked it away.</p><p>“Don’t you “Huey” me! I’m done with you. I’m done with your insane heists of complete nonsense! You’re putting everyone in this clan in danger! You always put their lives at risk! And with this one, you’re willing to put your son’s life at risk too!” Huey yelled in his anger.</p><p>“Nobody’s died yet! Everything is fine, Huey! Now, I’m the leader here, and you are my right hand. And we both know that you won’t kill me. But that is the only way that I will ever stop being the leader. So shut the hell up and get everyone ready for the heist! We’re stealing that emerald. That’s my final word and my word is law.” Terrence yelled and demanded.</p><p>Everything was quiet as Terrence turned back to his desk and started putting papers away. He knew Huey was still glaring at him since he didn’t hear the door close. He was about to order him to leave, but Huey spoke up first.</p><p>“No, it’s not.” He began to say. “It’s lawless. It’s impractical, immortal, and I won’t have any part of it anymore. I nearly got taken by The Wall because of you. But I managed to avoid that on my own. Goodbye Terry.”</p><p>Huey turned and faced the door, he grabbed the doorknob and slightly opened it. He paused and turned his head to the side to say one last thing.</p><p>“I’m going back to the military. It may be hell, but at least I’ll have the opportunity to make a difference and save lives. I will take you down, Terrence Suave. I don’t care how long it takes. Years from now, when we meet again, remember this. Was it worth it? Was all of this ever worth it?” The previously fiercely loyal right-hand man said.</p><p>Huey finally opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes widened at what he saw. The young Reginald was there, back against the wall, eyes wide, breathing shallow, and body shaking.</p><p>“Reggie. You just saw that. All of it. I’m so sorry, son. I didn’t mean for you to see that. I’m so sorry.” He said, his heart breaking for the boy. </p><p>He hugged Reginald. “I may be on the other side now. But I promise I will always care about you. I will make sure you won’t get hurt.” He whispered before he gave him his hat and then left.</p><p>Reginald didn’t see him again after that. He kept the top hat, keeping it in a safe place forever. He always thought his father was the coolest and greatest person ever. But now he was finally seeing him for who he really was.</p><p>During that heist, he saw it for himself. Toppats that he cared so much about, who always seemed to have a broken leg or arm. He saw them get hurt while fighting off guards and whatnot. His father didn’t even seem to care. He just ordered them with a grin to push forward.</p><p>It shattered Reginald’s entire world. During that heist, they almost lost members. But thanks to someone new, they didn’t. They were saved by another criminal who was also looking to steal the emerald. That was when Reginald met Right Hand Man. He convinced him to join the Toppat Clan.</p><p>Thanks to Right’s actions during that raid and the fact he caused their victory, he was immediately promoted to right-hand man. So everyone began calling him just that. Reginald and Right became very close very quickly. Everyone missed Huey, but they really liked the new guy as well. He was young, strong, and smart.</p><p>Over the next few years, Reginald tried to pretend he didn’t realize what his father was like. But it got harder and harder over time. He often confided in Right, who gladly comforted him. It kept building and building and getting worse and worse. The raids were more risky and dangerous. Toppats kept getting worse injuries. The only thing saving them was Right and Reginald.</p><p>Reginald has had enough. He was currently in his room with Right Hand Man. “I need to do something, Right. He can’t keep doing this. My father is the worst. Even more so than the leader who bankrupted the clan! At least he didn’t cause his members to almost die!” Reginald said while he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Yer right, Reg. He’s gotta be stopped. But ‘ow do we convince ‘im? I’ve tried everythin’. He jus doesn’t listen.” Right said from the floor where he was doing sit-ups.</p><p>“He’s not going to listen, Right. He won’t ever stand down from being the leader. Not even if you beat him in a fight. I know what will have to be done.” Reginald told his best friend solemnly.<br/>“Why do ya sound so depressed ‘bout it?” Right asked, stopping his sit-ups and looking over towards him with concern.</p><p>Reginald got up and sat over the side of the bed. “The only way he will ever stop being leader… is to kill him and take the position.” He said and looked over to Right.</p><p>Right’s eyes widened slightly as he saw Reginald’s expression. “Crikey… yer actually thinkin’ of doin’ it. Aren’t ‘cha?” He uttered.</p><p>“I… I don’t want to. But he never listens to reason! And he doesn’t care about any of us! The Toppats are my family! I just… I’m so tired of them being hurt all the time. It’s the only way to keep the clan safe!” Reginald exclaimed, starting to sob from all of the held in emotions.</p><p>“‘Ey. I gotcha. C’mere.” Right said as he got up and sat next to Reginald. He put an arm around him and held him close. “No matta what, I will always be by yer side. I ain’t his right-hand man. I’m yer Right Hand Man. An’ I will be even if a new leader overthrows ya. I… really like ya, Reg. I’m here cause of an’ fer you.”</p><p>Reginald looked up at him and wiped his eyes. He smoothed his growing mustache. “You… really like me? I… I really like you too, Right. So, you’ll help me?” He said.</p><p>“Course I will. I would like nothin’ betta.” Right said with a smirk. Reginald smiled back at him and held him close.</p><p>They discussed their plan together. They decided to tell Terrence about a really dangerous and nonsensical heist. One that he won’t be able to resist even if he tried. They will tell him that the airship will be best to travel to it and the most fun. While he is eagerly awaiting, Reginald will do what must be done. Right by his side to keep him safe.</p><p>Terrence was so excited when they told him about a one of a kind, super valuable, and super risky gem to heist. He stood grinning on the deck of the airship. Reginald was right behind him and Right Hand Man was leaning against the door with his arms crossed.</p><p>“This is going to be so much fun! I can already feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins!” The unknowingly doomed leader said happily.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re so happy, father. That’s every man’s dream, isn’t it? To die happy?” Reginald said a bit quietly.</p><p>“What?” Terrence questioned in confusion as he was about to turn and look at his son. His eyes then widened as he fell forward.</p><p>Reginald pushed his father over the edge. Terrence turned his body quickly to try and catch himself. “Son!” He yelled out in pure fear as he reached out.</p><p>The fear in his eyes. That pure terror and fear of death. Reginald couldn’t do it. “Daddy!” He yelled out for the first time since he was a child.</p><p>Reginald grabbed his father’s arm. Terrence’s hat flew off and Reginald grabbed that with his other hand. He began crying. “I’m sorry father! I’m sorry! I can’t do it! I want to protect the clan, but I just can’t do it! Why can’t you just listen to me for once?! Why can’t you just show that you care about our family?!” He cried out.</p><p>“You pushed me?! Pull me up, son. We can talk about this! Of course, I care about my followers! Who else will help me with my raids and get treasures?!” Terrence yelled in reply over the roar of the wind.<br/>“Followers?! Father, they’re not just followers! Is that how you see them?!” Reginald exclaimed.</p><p>“Of course! I’m their leader, they’re my clan, and they have to do whatever I say! We have so many members! Who cares if a couple of members get hurt?! That’s part of the fun of a heist!” Terrence answered. “Now pull me up, Reggie!”</p><p>That did it. That made something snap inside Reginald. All the anger and rage he felt ever since the day Huey left. It all came up to the surface and blew. Reginald leaned down closer to Terrence.<br/>“Wrong answer. You are the worst leader this clan, my family, has ever seen. I’m taking this clan from your evil grasp on it. I’m going to keep it safe and we will prosper. I know what you are really like. You never loved my mother, or me. I heard you fight with Huey that day. I was there outside the door. And also… only one person is allowed to call me Reggie.” Reginald said calmly to him. He then looked him in the eye. “So… was it worth it, father? Goodbye.”</p><p>Reginald let go of his father’s hand, dropping him off of the flying airship. He stood up straight and placed his father’s hat on top of his own. Right Hand Man walked up to his side.</p><p>“We must get the ceremony ready and let everyone know what’s happening now,” Reginald said to Right.</p><p>“What was yer motha like?” He asked looking at the new leader. Reginald smiled as a few tears fell from his eyes.</p><p>“She was kind and smart and caring and amazing. You know… it wasn’t Huey why I wanted to grow a mustache. My father used to have one when she was around. But he shaved when she was gone. He said that “she would want him to move on and love again and single women like a clean-shaven face”. Now I know that’s wrong. He never truly loved her. He was an addict and a terrible leader and father.” Reginald said.</p><p>After a quiet moment, he continued. “I’m changing my name. I don’t want his name. From now on, Reginald Suave is no more. From now on, I’m using my mother’s maiden name. I’m now the leader of the Toppat Clan, Reginald Copperbottom.” The new leader declared.</p><p>Reginald then turned to Right with a loving smile on his face. Right was surprised to see him looking so happy. As if he just got free from shackles at The Wall. “My mother always loved a man with a nice mustache. I guess I get that from her.” Reginald said.</p><p>Right smiled with his own loving look back to Reginald. He hugged him and held him close. “I will always be by yer side, Reg. No matta what. I love you too.” He told him.</p><p>“From now on, I can protect the clan. We can be sneaky for once. No more bursting it and fighting. We can do inside jobs, cover our tracks, be smart about this! Nobody will catch us and nobody will get hurt. I’m so happy, Right. Thank you for being here with me. I couldn’t have the confidence to do it if you weren’t around.” Reginald told Right. He then pulled back, wrapped his hands around Right’s neck, and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>